pretty little new girl
by randomgirl40
Summary: what happens when the new girl from ireland who knew Ali decides to come to rosewood along with her two half brothers. but when bodies drained of blood appear on the side of the street. will this mysterious girl reveal to the liars her past? first fanfic please review :D I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty little new girl – prologue

It was the day the new girl came to rosewood high school. Spencer didn't trust her from the beginning but I did. The new girl wasn't like us. She was pale with weirdly died hair. She had scars up and down her arms and at the ends of her fingertips. Her blood red eyes staring at me... Hanna said we should try and learn more about her. The new girl had known Alison delaurentis whose body had been found under her house a year after she went missing. Emily was scared of the new girl but agreed to talk to her. We all decided I should go up and talk to her. The bell rung I walked up to her and said "hi my name is Aria".

**Is it good? I have no idea. Please review! Review = happy me = more story = happy you = even happier me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN SANITY. **

Chapter 1 – my name is A

"Hello class we have a new student in our class she's come straight Ireland," Mr Fitz announced to me and my fellow students. We all looked at the girl standing next to him. Her hair was black, blue and purple; she had several scars on her right arm; her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were blood red plus she was staring... at me. "Please can you go and sit next to Aria over there," Mr Fitz pointed to me.

"Okay," she nodded she had a very noticeable Irish accent. She walked over to me.

"Hi," she whispered "my names A," I froze.

"Is your name really a?" I asked.

"No, my real name is Amber but everyone at home called me A," she chuckled" you should have seen your face! By the way are you Aria Montgomery?"

"Who wants to know?" I wondered. How did the new girl know my surname?

"Me of course, its just I had this friend called Alison Delaurentis who had a friend called Aria Montgomery who lived in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Are you her?"

I thought for a moment wondering if I should tell her.

"Yes I am Aria Montgomery. Did you hear about Ali's death?"

"Oh yes, terrible business and she always said she wanted to die young..." she frowned. Then the bell went. We both stood up.

"See you at lunch Aria." Then Amber was gone.

I met up with Spencer, Emily and Hanna after the lesson (they had all had extra curricular activities). I was ready to fill them in about a new girl from Ireland. But A had beaten me to it. They had all received texts informing them that the new girl knew her (A was supposedly Alison texting us from the dead) plus the new girls biggest secret was about to be revealed.

"I don't believe we can trust this new girl for all we know she could be A," Spencer told us.

"I think we should find out more about her see if she knows about A," suggested Hanna.

"I bumped into her on my way to the lockers. She scares me." Emily shuddered.

In the end we decided that I would go talk to Amber ask her about her family life, how she knew Alison and if she was getting any weird text messages.

So I walked up to the table where Amber was sitting on her own and said "hi my names Aria."

"Really! I didn't know that," she sarcastically remarked.

"My friends don't know that we've been introduced," I informed her.

"Oh," she giggled "let me guess they want you to find out about my home life, how I knew Ali and if I've been getting any strange texts." I was amazed stunned even. How did she know all of this? Unless she had vampire like hearing.

"Something like that yes." I replied.

"Okay where do I start? First I have two brothers, their twins, called shark and Steve. I met Alison when she came to Ireland to stay with her aunt she started coming more often when we were 12 and yes I have been getting strange text messages from a dead person if you're wondering who it is its Ali," she stopped out of breath. "Happy now?"

"Thank you Amber," I began walk off then I stopped "wait, one more thing. How did you get the scars on your arms?" she folded her arms.

"Oh my! Aren't we a nosy parker?" She exclaimed "fine ill tell you but don't judge me,"

"I won't judge you Amber." I wasn't sure I was going to like what I was about to hear. She looked me straight in the eye. I wondered if this was the big secret A was talking about.

"I'm a self harmer. Happy?" Amber blurted out. Awkward silence.

"Amber." I started. She started smiling.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She chirped.

"Want to come and sit with me and my friends?"

"I would love to,"

**ME: If you enjoyed that you will enjoy this imaginary cake. I'm reaching out to give it to you. It's a chocolate cake with sprinkles on and a cherry if you don't like cherries you can remove it. I should stop talking shouldn't I?**

**AMBER: yes, yes you should.**

**ME: I've had enough of you! DIE!**

**AMBER: NEVER FOOLISH HUMAN!**

**ME: what?**

**AMBER: nothing. (Walks off)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: hi people bothering to read.**

**AMBER: no one wants to listen to you!**

**ME: well no one can trust you because you half brother is in a mental hospital!**

**AMBER: STOP TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT MY FAMILY LIFE BEFORE THEY READ THE CHAPTER AND DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**ME:WHY ARE WE YELLING?**

**DIBP209: why am I here?**

**ME: because we are friends and you're supposed to support me.**

**DIBP209: do the disclaimer! **

**ME: okay! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pretty little liars or Amber (because she belongs to the awesome digimonisbetterthanpokemon20 9) but I do own some lovely cakes!**

Chapter 2 – I don't trust you!

Me and Amber walked over to Emily, Hanna & Spencer.

"Hi i'm Hanna," smiled Hanna.

"I'm Emily fields," Emily chirped.

"Spencer Hastings," muttered Spencer.

"Amber Ross, I just moved here from Ireland," Amber introduced herself.

"She knew Alison!" I blurted. The girls including Amber stared at me like I had said a forbidden word.

"So you knew Ali then... hmm?" Spencer quizzed.

"Yes one of her aunts lived in the same village as me. So most of the time she was visiting with her family we would hang out at the park," Amber replied.

"Alright i'm just going to come out and say it I don't trust you amber!" Spencer protested. Me, Emily and Hanna were shocked. Spencer never told anyone she didn't like them our trust them.

"I don't really care no one trusts me so I trust no one," Amber shrugged. "Ali always said I wasn't the type of girl she usually hung out with. I now see the punk girl, miss popular wannabe, miss perfect and the sporty bubbly girl." We were all a little bit offended. Did Amber just make that up on the spot? Or did Ali really describe us like that? The bell rung making me lose my train of thought. "Well goodbye then I have a dentist appointment." Amber explained before running off.

"Well let's follow her!" suggested Spencer. We looked at her in confusion. "To see if she goes to the dentist or not!"

"But we'll miss enrichment!" Emily gasped "Spence you've never missed a lesson in your life!"

We ran after Amber. But instead of following her through reception, we went around the back of the school. We saw her walk down my street and knock on the door of a house three blocks away from Emily's. The door was opened by a tired 19 year old boy with grey hair and Amber's blood red eyes. His emotionless expression turned into a grin when he saw her.

"Well, well if it isn't little Amber! Run away from school already?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up Steve! I have no idea how we're related because your an idiot!" Amber snapped at him.

"Some girls are following you. They're hiding behind that bush shaped like a chainsaw," he informed her. She face palmed her self.

"Seriously does no one trust me?" she yelled at the bush we were hiding behind. "You can come out from behind the chainsaw shrub. Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna!"

We came out from our hiding space. "I guess now you want to know why I came home instead of going to the imaginary dentist appointment. And also why my idiot half-brother has naturally grey hair."

"Don't tell people that!" Steve cried putting his hands over his head.

"What's going on?" came a confused voice. The owner of the voice was a purple haired 19 year old boy I figured this must be Shark "who are you people? They're not going to take me back to the mental hospital!" there was terror in his voice.

"Calm down Sharky! They are just Amber's little friends from school who followed her home." Steve reassured him.

"Oh... okay wait... WHAT!" Shark yelled. "Amber! This is the third time someone has followed you home!"

"oh brother," Amber sighed " this is going to take some explaining."

**ME: hey! World! This took me only four days to write! I'm so proud!**

**AMBER: you don't get out much do you?**

**ME: (sad) no not really****.**

**AMBER: now for some suspensey questions**

**ME: will the liars find out Ambers dirty little secret.**

**AMBER: what! Oh its my turn. Why is the hedge shaped like a chainsaw?**

**ME: do I have any friends? Hey who wrote that one!**

**DIBP209: sorry couldn't resist. (Snigger)**

**SHARK: I see dead people.**

**DARREN SHAN: do I know you people?**

**ME: ALL OF YOU GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!**

**ALL: okay no need to get hysterical...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: hiiiii! This chapter is dedicated to my dog, MAX! Say hi max!**

**MAX: woof!**

**AMBER: you are insane!**

**ME: I know! Isnt it awesome!**

**AMBER: I'm going to do the disclaimer now...**

**DISCLAIMER: she owns nothing not even me. FYI her dog belongs to her mum!**

**ME: shut up mokuba! I need to stop watching Ygotas.**

**MAX: Woof! Woof! Woof!**

**ME: yes Maxi Amber is a weirdo.**

**Chapter 3 – the body in the sewer!**

**Amber p.o.v**

"Well... explain then!" Spencer shouted at me. Shark and Steve got aggravated by that. Steve held Shark back so he didn't send Spencer to hospital.

"No one talks to Amber like that!" Shark growled. "Not even me! And I don't like her!"

"Hello! Standing right here!" I informed him.

"Shut up mokuba!" Shark snapped at me. I face palmed my self again.

"He's been watching that abridged series again. Hasn't he?" I asked Steve.

Steve nodded. "I tried to stop him. But he threatened to dye my hair blue!"

I face palmed myself yet again. Steve has had a phobia of blue hair dye ever since he saw a TV show where the villain spent his life savings on blue hair dye.

"Can we come in? Its freezing out here!" exclaimed Aria.

"Oh! Yeah sure! Of course!" I replied. They followed me into the living room.

**Spencer p.o.v**

"Oh! Yeah sure! Of course!" she replied. We followed her into her living room.

It wasn't what I had expected. But then again what was I supposed to expect. In a cabinet there was a weird gun and a chainsaw. _WHY IS THIS FAMILY OBSESSED WITH CAINSAWS!_ I thought. On the wall there was a picture of Amber her two brothers and two women. I bet the eldest was their mother I had no idea who the other woman was. Amber's brother _I think it was Steve_ saw me staring at the painting.

"The woman that has tri colour hair like amber is my older sister Evangeline. The woman with purple hair with a blue streak in it is our mom. Their both dead," he explained. I felt sad this family had been through so much. But I still didn't trust Amber.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I told him.

"Nyeh, the pasts the past," he smirked and turned the TV on.

"A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN FOUND DRAINED OF BLOOD IN THE SEWERS IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO BE THE BODY OF 10 YEAR OLD JADEN YUKI A JAPENESE EXCHANGE STUDENT. IN OTHER NEWS HORSE MEAT HAS BEEN FOUND IN MCDONALDS BEEF BURGERS." The TV presenter announced.

"OH NO!" Shark cried.

"I know," I replied "who would do that to a 10 year old!"

"Not that!" he protested "I had a McDonalds beef burger last night!"

"Told you! You should have had the vegetarian option!" Amber smirked.

"I hate you! I shall cut you up with this chain saw!" Shark yelled before being held down by Steve.

"Okay... we are just going to back away slowly..." me and the girls plus Amber walked away.

**Amber p.o.v**

(Later...)

"You to are idiots!" I yelled at the twins after I was sure the girls had left. "I knew it wouldn't be long before they showed up!"

"Before who showed up?" Steve quizzed.

"The stray vampires you moron!" I snapped.

"Yeah bro did you not see the lines on Aria's neck! She's been marked!" Shark told Steve.

"Oh... Those were the marks? I knew I should have paid more attention in that of vampire hunter classes!" Steve slapped himself. _I love it when he does that it's so funny!_

"Are you done being an idiot? Because that innocent little boy was killed!" I practically screamed at him "and Aria is next!" the twins looked at each other and frowned they knew we were going to outlive our friends but they didn't want them to come to a bloody end like Ali's. Steve came and hugged me. A small black widow spider crawled up my arm and onto my head. "Hello fang," I whispered "do you want to help us kill the nasty stray vampires." She nodded her little head. I am kind of a spider whisperer.

"Please don't talk to your pet A," shuddered Shark. _I still can't believe that my big bad psycho brother is scared of teensy weensy spiders._ I chuckled.

"Please do tell what's so funny Amber." Steve asked me.

"Oh nothing," I sighed.

**ME: if no one knows who Jaden Yuki is he is the protagonist from yugioh GX.**

**AMBER: noooooo! You trod on my spider!**

**ME: good.**

**AMBER: RIP FANG. Or was that scruffy I can't tell. Oh wait it was scruffy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: hello world I'm back with a new chappy! This is also a pov chapter cause I got bored of writing only from Aria's perspective.  
MY SISTER: hey what are you writing?  
ME: um….. Nothing.  
MS: oh really… Bob what is she writing?  
BOB: my lips are sealed!  
ME: good Bob!  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (Alice says hi) hey annoying little sisters cannot tell the whole of fan fiction their real name! Apparently bob is not a name and Amber just killed Mr Tweetums LOL! With a chainsaw!  
MARIK: NO! MR TWEETUMS!YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND!**

Chapter 4 – what are you really?

Emily p.o.v

I sat on my bed and sighed. _I miss Maya._ I looked out at the street. There was a commotion going on outside Amber's house. Some people in capes were fighting Amber's twin brothers while she ran into Aria's house only down the street. _I wonder what's going on._ I walked down stairs out the front door and locked it. I was home alone as my parents were out having a meal at some fancy restaurant or other.  
"Hey! Get outta here!" yelled one of Amber's brothers _which one had the grey hair again?  
_"No way!" I shouted back at him "I want to help!"  
"um... No you don't these are the people who killed Alison delaurentis!" yelled the purple haired one.  
I stopped and shouted back "No Ian killed Ali! We have proof!"  
"who got killed a few months ago!" the grey haired one replied "anyway... go back to doing your girly stuff and leave this job to the men! OW! I BROKE A NAIL!" the other twin face palmed himself.  
I laughed then ran to Aria's house after shouts of 'come back!' and 'don't go in there!' from the two some.

Aria p.o.v

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes gradually.  
"Huh?" I yawned. Everything around me was fuzzy.  
"Don't 'huh?' Me I just saved your EFFing life!" a familiar voice hissed. The girl in front of me came into focus.  
"Amber? Wait... What! Why are there people on the floor?" I asked franticly.  
"Tell you later. Right now we need to get you somewhere safe. Any ideas?" she told me.  
"Um... what about Emily's house?"  
"Too close... how far is Hanna's house from here?"  
"that's the furthest house from mine!"  
"Great! Now... get on my back!"  
"WHAT!"  
"just do it!" I clambered on to her skinny little body. "You on?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay then... off we go!" she ran off with me clinging on for dear life. Soon we arrived a Hanna's house. I got off her back and knocked on Hanna's door. After noticing that Emily was running behind us followed by Spencer and Amber's two brothers.  
"Yes?" Hanna answered. She looked at us all in our pyjamas. All except Amber and one of her brothers. We barged past her. "What is going on?"  
"I'm just as puzzled as you," Spencer answered.

Amber p.o.v

when we were all in Hanna's kitchen I started to explain why we had woken them all up.  
"so what you're trying to tell us is... vampires exist those people unconscious on Aria's bedroom floor are stray vampires known as vampets, what next my little pony is a documentary!" Spencer yelled.  
"Shhhh! don't wake Hanna's mom!" I hissed.  
"And no my little pony is not a documentary! But yugioh abridged is!" Shark explained.  
"No one cares about yugioh abridged!" Steve snapped.  
"Actually, I'm a thief shipper!" confessed Emily.  
"See? Thief shipping for the win!" Shark chirped.  
"Shark! They really don't need to know about your yaoi obsession." I whispered.  
"So... You know about vampires... what are you? And why are you such fast runners?" questioned Aria.  
"Shall we tell them?" I asked my brothers.  
"Well when you told Ali it got her killed!" Steve answered.  
"Wait! Your secret killed Ali?" Spencer retaliated.  
"Um... Did I say Amber's secret killed Ali? Well... Ambs you take over!" Steve muttered.  
"I just want to tell them! Ali trusted you just like she trusted me! So I trust you because that's what friends do! And friends tell their friends, friends everything! Oh no I'm turning into Taya!" I blurted.  
"Well... We are vampires..." _awkward silence_

_  
**AMBER: I thought I told you not to tell anyone we are vampires!  
ME: I got the idea to make you a vampire before I wrote this story!  
AMBER: your idea. Your idea! It wasn't your idea! It was Steve's idea!  
STEVE: (from the kitchen) I'm making muffins!  
ME: yes and you're totally straight!  
MARIK: so am i!  
ME: get out of my authors note!  
ALL: okay just chill man chill!**  
  
  



	6. an important announcement!

**Dear reader,**

**I have been looking at my reviews recently and I only have 5. This disappoints me. As it would you if it were your fanfic. So I am going on strike. Until I have at least 10 reviews no more of this story shall be wrote! Thank you for your co- operation.**

**Regards **

**Randomgirl40xxxxxx :D**


	7. AN as in AMBER'S NOTE!

**Dear readers,**

**HEY EVERYONE! Amber here I'm just a bit pissed off. WHY? You ask. Well you might not give a shit but I'll tell you anyway... well some guest thought it would be funny to hurt the authors feelings... I'm the only one aloud to do that! Anyway I decided they needed telling off. Because it's fun! Now I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But I shall find you! And I shall duel you! On a motorcycle! So basically CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!**

**But back to something no one cares about... I demand the guest to state there name and nationality and tell me why they sent the author an A letter!**

**Regards**

**Amber Eve Ross xxxx **


	8. Chapter 6

**ME: hi I'm not on strike anymore!**

**AMBER: we noticed...  
ME: DON'T BE MEAN!**

**AMBER: I wasn't!  
ME: you strange, strange girl...**

**AMBER: VAMPIRE!  
DISCLAIMER: I own nought! :D**

Hanna POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE VAMPIRES?!" Spencer yelled. I'm surprised my mom's still sleeping through this.

"I mean blood sucking varmits that prowl the night looking for their next victims!" Amber screamed.

"Why are you shouting?" asked Steve.

"Errr. I dunno." Shrugged Shark.

"Do you have Nintendo?" Steve questioned me.

"Ummm. No." I replied.

"Your house is lame!" Steve protested.

"Now to me... who killed Alison? If Ian didn't?" Emily quizzed.

"Well... that's a long story... we'll call a friend who can help explain it tomorrow." Amber explained.

"Which one? You have a lot of friends with brothers. There's Annie, Trixie, Charitea!" Steve listed.

"It's pronounced Charity!" Shark sneered. "Seriously do you pay any attention to your friends?"

"Sure I do! Umm… Stewart?" Steve replied.

"I'M YOUR BROTHER! REMEMBER MY NAME YOU GAY DOOSHBAG!"

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Steve put his hands over his head.

"Seriously? You're gay? And you didn't think to tell ME!" Amber yelled.

"You never asked." Steve huffed.

"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!" Amber screamed at him.

"SHUT UP!" Shark shouted at the arguing duo. The immediately stopped.

"Sorry Shark…" they apologised.

"Good!" Shark smiled. Amber pulled out her mobile.

"Hey! Mrs Function! Is Charity there? No! What do you mean no?! She's on her way to America now? Great! Thanks Mrs Function! Oh is Bob with her? YES! I'll tell Steve! Right away! Bye!" Amber switched the phone off. "Steve…"

"Yes!" Steve grinned.

"Your BOYFRIEND! Says Hi! And also that he loves you!" Amber replied.

"Is there anything wrong with having a relationship with a person of the same gender?" questioned Emily.

"No, there isn't ... it's just the guy should tell his family! That he is GAY!" Amber glared at Steve.

"Amber! Leave your gay vampire brother alone!" ordered Aria.

"Shut up!" Amber then left the building. Slamming the front door behind her.

"Well that's just fantuckingfastic!" Shark announced. "Come on Steve. You have a lover on a broomstick on his way over."

**ME: This was written after I thought about Steve all day. I thought...**

**STEVE: DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING SHE HAS TO SAY THERE LIES! LIES I TELL YOU!  
ME: calm down Steve... I wasn't going to tell them anything... yet!**

**AMBER: I left my brother here. Can I pick him up?**

**STEVE: Amber! You remembered me!**

**AMBER: I meant Shark...**

**STEVE: oh...**

**SHARK: AMBER! I'M IN THE BASEMENT!**

**ME: umm... why is every on in my house?  
STEVE: I don't know I was here to see Bob...**

**ME: Bob doesn't live here...**

**STEVE: Ahh that makes perfect sense now!**

**BOB: wazzup!**

**STEVE: BOB!**

**ME: GET OUT! **

**ALICE: why are you shouting Li...**

**ME: DON'T SAY MY NAME! The readers have ears! **


	9. Chapter 7

**ME: HIIIII! I was watching shake it up! When this chapter came to mind.**

**AMBER: Hey!**

**ME: How'd you get in my bedroom?  
AMBER: Slenderman let me in!**

**ME: Okay... wait what!**

**AMBER: Joking! I picked the lock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Amber, Steve, Shark or Pretty Little Liars. Blah. Blah. Blah!**

Steve p.o.v

When me, Amber and Shark home in front of the door were two very familiar faces. The first face was a female with black hair that had golden streaks in it tied tightly in a plait. She was wearing an aqua dress with ¾ length sleeves.

"Hi! Charity! New glasses!" Amber squealed. The girl hugged her best friend.

"Umm... hi Steve..." mumbled the boy next to Charity. He had an afro of black hair and gold highlights he also wore glasses. His shirt was white with the word BOB on it.

"Hey! It's Steve's boyfriend we just found out about!" glared Shark.

"You're still holding a grudge! Get over it already!" I yelled. "Sorry Bob. They're being affected by the fact that they're both single." Charity glared at her older brother.

"What is the vampire talking about?" she then glared at me then back at her sibling. "Explain!"

"Well... umm... oh is that the time Steve please open the door to your house so I can get comfortable on the top bunk of you bed!" Bob changed the subject. Then he realised that Amber had the house keys. "Oh Shit."

"BOB! LANGUAGE!" I yelled at him. Then I snatched the keys from my half-sisters hands.

"HEY!" Amber shouted at me. "GIVE THEM BACK YOU BAS-"

"Excuse me but I'm your sixteen year old neighbour and I am currently abridging a sonic the hedgehog episode! And I need you to stop your conversation so I can voice tails!" a twelve year old boy with hair like a star and a blue jacket on yelled from across the street. (He reminded me of a YU-GI-OH! Character).

"Yuuugiii! Wheeree aaree yoouuu?" came the voice of an old man. "I'm going to check the arbitraries to see if I've died yet." Then a ghost flew out the window of the GAME shop on the corner.

"YESSSS!" the boy cheered. "I own the only GAME shop in rosewood!"

"Okaayy…. Well let's continue our argument inside. Careful kid there are vampires about." Amber snatched the keys back from me. Then led us inside.

**ME: CHAPTER 6 UP AND RUNNING! SHOUT OUT TO… wait I had caps lock on ^7^.**

**AMBER: shut up and do the shout outs already….**

**ME: alright miss grumpy bum… shout out to…. MR TWEETUMS! AND DIGIMONISBETTERTHANPOKEMON15 1! ALSO TO RYOU BAKURA! WHO IS A CUTE BRITISH PERSON! I IS ALSO A SMALL BRITISH PERSON!**

**FANGIRL: I LOVE EMAYA!**

**ME: BACK OFF PAILYFTW!**

**AMBER: lady's ladies everyone knows that Emily x spencer is the best pairing Eva!**

**FANGIRL & ME: BACK OFF BITCH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm back! Man these characters must have time travel fan fiction jet lag.**  
**Amber: urgh... I'm so sick...  
Me: Amber! Oh no! I mustn't interfere! That could break the forth wall! You are banned from this chapita!  
Amber: what?! Nooo! Blergh!  
Me: O_o**  
**Bob: blergh!  
Me:... Okay the next person to vomit has to clean it up!  
All:... Blergh!  
Me: oh no! Not on my mum's new carpet!**

Bob POV

"Sooo." I started. "What's up?" My sister turned to me. Then back to shark.  
"Hey guys did you hear anything?" She asked.  
"Real mature Char." I rolled my eyes. Steve walked up behind me.  
"Don't worry she'll come through." He soothed.  
"Your so lucky Amber understands." I replied. His eyes popped open.  
"Who said Amber understands? She's going through some tough times one of her new friends was attacked by the stray vampires." Steve explained. Now it was my turn for my eyes to pop.  
"I'm sending Charity home then." I reasoned.  
"What?! I mean did you hear something?" Charity blurted.  
"I can only hear the voices that are telling me to kill you." Shark explained. I tensed. " dude. I was kidding. Anyway your the one doing my twin." Me and Steve blushed.  
"You have?! You, you argh!" Charity ran out of the room.  
"Stupid homophobes..." Steve muttered. I glared at him. "What?!"  
"She's my sister!" I retorted.  
"Yeah and you have two others! No biggie." Steve casually replied. I couldn't believe him!  
"No biggie?! No biggie?! What is that supposed to mean?! Char is the only sister I don't regret having! Trixie is only concerned with her job! And Whinnie is only an in law!" I shouted. I had scared the twins and I was sparking... Literately.  
"Whoa... Dude calm down..." Shark stuttered. He then glared at Steve who had flitted (1) next to him. "This is your fault bro."  
"How was I supposed to know he would try to kill me!" Steve argued. "Anyway this is obviously Yours and Charity's fault!"  
"And how so?" Shark asked.  
"Well you were being very homophobic!" Steve protested.  
"Dude! We just learned the people we're closest to, who we tell all are secrets, are gay! How do you expect me to respond! And to told Amber before me! I mean we're closer than close!" Shark responded. He then left the room. I was still glaring at my lover.  
"Y-your n-not going t-to h-urt m-me right?" Steve stammered. "Bob? I didn't mean it! Just please don't hurt me with your scary wizard powers!" I blinked.  
"What?" I asked. Steve relaxed.  
"Oh you now the crutacious curse. The killing curse. The possessing curse..." Steve listed on his fingers. I face palmed myself.  
"Okay, who let you watch Harry Potter?!" I questioned.

**Me: that's it! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! Lets just forget you had to wait for this chapter Kay?  
Bob: alright! Who let Steve watch Harry Potter!?  
Amber & me: she did!**


	11. Chapter 8

**ME: hey look! I'm back! :3.  
AMBER: ugh. You.  
ME: I am your creator! Sorta.  
AMBER: shall I do the disclaimer then? Mommy?  
ME: oh shut it. I'm too old for this...  
AMBER: you're younger than me!  
ME: ... no comment. -_-'**

**DISCLAIMER! I randomgirl40 solemnly swear on my best friends life, that I do not own the American TV show pretty little liars.**

Spencer POV

We waited at Ally's memorial for Amber and her brothers to explain everything. 10 minutes passed by, which turned to 15. Then finally, after 20 minutes, the Ross siblings turned up followed by two unknown people. The girl was smiling at us her black and gold highlighted hair floating like a cape behind her; it was crinkly so you could tell it had been in a plait on her arrival. The boy walking besides her had a sheepish expression on his pale face, his gold eyes were gleaming behind his half moon spectacles.

"Ahh, I take it you are the liars." He smiled, not daring to make eye contact with Shark or the girl. Said girl walked towards us.  
"Charity Function." She introduced. "And this, sadly, is my elder brother Robert. But we just call him Bob." I could tell by their distinguished accents they were British. Amber coughed, signalling that she wanted to speak.  
"Charity here is an old friend of mine. Bob is Steve's..." the red eyes of the silverette behind her dimmed. "Let's just say... it's complicated..."

Steve smiled; obviously he had a secret and did not wish for it to be shared. Shark grimaced at his twin.  
"Yes, Amber is the perfect sibling!" he moaned. "Sorry, please do continue sister dear." Amber glared at him. But then turned her tri-coloured head towards us.  
"Well, Char here was also friends with Ally. And Bob was friends with Jason."  
"Jerk," Steve muttered. Bob shot him a look. Shark smirked.  
"Looks like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight!" Shark laughed.  
"Shark! I had no idea you were a yaoi fan boy!" exclaimed Charity.

Shark mumbled something under his breath. But I couldn't make out what it was.  
"Oh, he is!" Amber replied. "Once I caught him reading a yaoi fanfic! Oh you should have seen Ally's face when I told her about it!" the group laughed. But Shark then started to walk off.  
"Hey! Ry! Where are ya goin'?" Steve shouted. "Amber was only joking! Ryoga!" Steve ran after his twin.

"Ryoga?" Emily asked. Amber laughed.  
"Did you seriously think my mother would name him Shark?" she quizzed. "Ryoga is his real name, its Japanese. My mother's favourite culture." She had a dreamy look in her scarlet eyes. I rolled my own eyes.  
"Wait..." Aria murmured. "I know that name..." she snapped her fingers. "JAPENESE ANIME!" I shook my head.  
"You know, you're the second person to guess it was from a TV show..." Charity muttered. "I was the first."

**ME: this was a fun chapter!  
HANNA: HOW COME I DIDN'T GET ANY SCREENTIME!?  
ME: ... ask Bob.  
BOB: I hate you right now Random.  
ME: Love you too! :3**


	12. Chapter 9

Insert funny disclaimer here.

Steve POV

As I ran after my brother I shouted apologies at him.  
"Come on Sharky!" I pleaded. "They didn't mean it! Please listen!" But he continued to run. "Shark!" I then collapsed from lack of energy. The last I heard was a thud, a worried gasp and my name being called out.

Bob POV

"Steve!" I screamed. "What did you do?!" I asked Shark, who was hovering over my lovers body.  
"How should I know!" He shouted. "You guys have always blamed me when something bad happens!" The purplette collapsed in tears.

Amber, Char and the liars ran up behind us.  
"Ohmigosh!" Hannah blurted. "Is he dead?!" Spencer shot her a look.  
"Seriously?!" Emily questioned.  
"Well the scene does look a bit like he's been brutally murdered. Apart from there's no blood." Aria commented.

"He's not dead!" Char and Amber screamed. "Jinx!" They laughed.  
"Do you two ever act your age?" I quizzed.  
"Well, now that you mention it..." Amber wondered. "What IS our age?" Char nodded.

"Yeah, you're right!" Char commented. "Seeing as I used that potion to slow my ageing." Spencer raised an eyebrow.  
"So your not really seventeen?" She asked. Charity and Amber shook their heads. Just then a splash was heard, Steve and Ryoga were covered in water. Emily was holding the bucket.  
"What?" She quizzed. "It usually always works!"

"Idiot." I muttered. Shark stopped crying.  
"WHO GOT ME WET?!" He yelled. "I SWEAR I'LL DRAIN THEIR BODY OF ALL IT'S FLUIDS!" Spencer slapped him.  
"Pull yourself together man!" She shouted. Steve stirred.

"Harry Potter... Threesome..." He murmured. "Ahhh!" Steve shot up. "Oh Bob, I had the craziest dream," he said.  
"Tell me later." I then helped him off the road. Seriously how did no one notice a group of teens on the road? Just then Emily's phone went off.

Emily POV

"Oh no." I breathed. Everyone looked at me.  
"A text?" Hannah asked, I nodded.  
"A text." I replied.  
"We'll let us see then!" Char ordered.

_Think that your new friends are gonna protect you? Think again!_

_- A._


	13. Plan!

**Me: ambeeeeeerr! Everyone hates my stories!  
Amber: wha- no they don't!  
Me: then why does no one ever review?! It's not fair! I always review when I read a story!  
Amber:... There, there. Please readers. Leave a review. PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of anyone apart from Bob and Charity. Amber, Shark and Steve belong to DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151.**

Amber POV

"Okay! This just got serious!" I yelled.  
"You mean, it wasn't serious before?" Steve asked, Shark facepalmed. "I'm gonna shut up now."  
"Good choice lil' bro." Shark said.  
"By three seconds." Steve hissed.

"Will you boys shut up!" Spencer yelled. "It's nearly morning."  
"I say that one of us stays with a liar tonight." I announced. "Bob you're with Emily, Steve you're with Hanna, Charity you're with Spencer and I'll stay with Aria."  
"Wha- how come I don't get a buddy?!" Shark whined.  
"Your a psychopath on the loose. No one even wants to be in the same room with you." Charity pointed out.

"But we still love you." Steve replied.  
"Shut up Steve." Shark snapped.  
"Yes Psycho." Steve bowed his head.  
"Being an escaped criminal has it's ups and downs..." Shark explained, before he started heading towards our house. "See ya guys tomorrow!"

Emily POV

I crept back into my house, Bob in tow. But my mom noticed us sneak in.  
"Emily Fields. What were you doing out?" She asked. "And who is this?" She pointed to Bob.  
"Uh!" Bob exclaimed.  
"Mom, that's a friend." I explained.  
"Uh huh... What about your girlfriend?" Mom asked.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I don't think my boyfriend would like it if I cheated on him." Bob said. "Therefore, I wouldn't even think about dating your daughter. No matter how lovely she is, I'm gay."  
"So your dating Steve?" I asked the Brit. "Cool."  
"It's really not. Especially if his brother is a you-know-what." Bob replied.

"Yes, well that's lovely but what is he doing here?" My mom gestured to Bob again.  
"I was sent to protect her!" Bob announced. "Your daughter and her friends are in danger."  
"What?! Emily, is this true?" Mom asked.  
"Maybe... A little... I wouldn't call it danger... Yes." I answered.  
"You!" She turned to Bob. "Why would you be sent to protect my daughter?"

Bob shrugged, turning away from my mom, he looked at me.  
"Beats me. But I came to protect her and that is what I shall do!" Bob announced. "Oh and I'm also a wizard."  
"Now your being silly, wizards don't exist." Mom said. Bob then made our fruit bowl float. "Okay, maybe wizards do exist..."


End file.
